Fleeting Glimpses
by KnowledgeandImagination
Summary: What if Hisana was reincarnated? What if she remembered everything? What if she had been there during Rukia's execution, and the war? What were her thoughts? What happens when she reveals herself? What had become of the love she shared with Byakuya?
1. Remembering

Sorry this was late. I was going to write more, but I decided to put that in the next chapter. To those who don't read my other stories, this is connected to the Heavenly Guardian Series, which means Toushirou Hitsugaya and other characters may be mentioned that usually aren't mentioned. Toushirou and Byakuya are friends, for you're information. I hope this doesn't bother also includes Hisana's point of view of the event's of Chapter 10/11 of **_After the End_**.

This is dedicated to Byakuxhisa4eva, the wonderful person who introduced me to Bleach. Hope you will enjoy. Please be nice, this is my first byakuhisa story.

* * *

**Remembering**

The air was chilly that day. The ebony haired woman kept her head lowered, walking close behind the Fourth division captain.

Sixth division needs a new fifth seat. You are competent enough. I think it is time that you were promoted.

"Since you are moving to the sixth, I presume that it is time that you wanted to be called by your real name again?" the senior captain said kindly, turning to look at the woman.

"Yes, Unohana-taichou."

"Very well, I will leave you here, and inform Kuchiki-taichou that you are here."

"Please don't tell him my name. Not yet."

The violet eyes were pleading, though still lowered slightly in respect.

"Very well."

* * *

She had woken up in Rukongai. After living a short life in the human world, she had lost her life again do to illness. Dying at the age of 23, she awoke to find herself in the impoverish streets of Inuzuri.

Getting up from the corner of two houses where she had been curled up in a ball, she blinked at the sight before her. Poor wooden houses that looked ready to fall apart at the faintest breath of wind dotted the area. Shabby people loped around the houses, looking as fragile as the houses that surrounded them. They wore thin, ragged kimonos and walked slowly, their heads lowered as if condemned.

"I know this place…" she whispered to herself. She got up quietly, brushing the ever-present lock of hair in the center of her face out of her eyes. Her violet eyes surveyed the scene.

To an outsider, the woman didn't belong there. She looked too delicate, and too kind for the life of thievery and darkness that was the only life the souls of Rukongai's poorest districts knew.

She walked out of the line of houses, and kept walking until she had left the inhabited places behind, and entered a rural area of meadows and forest.

She sat by the quiet stream, and closed her eyes, trying to sort out her thoughts.

"My name…my name is…"

She sat thinking on it for a long time. She only recalled one name. Hisana. There were vague images that came with it, but the images always made her feel a strange pain in her heart, as if they were memories that she didn't want to remember.

Hisana…that was all that she knew of herself. But another name came to her, almost as soon as her own had come.

Byakuya.

"I'm sorry, I must leave you. Kurotsuchi-taichou has made a suggestion for something to help Hitsugaya-taichou with his reiatsu control. I need to find Kuchiki-taichou, and oversee the event," Unohana said almost as soon as they had reached the sixth division. Hisana nodded. She touched the hilt of her zanpakutou in comfort. She had never thought that the life of a shinigami she had previously admired was not hers. And it was better than she'd expected.

Unohana walked into the compound, and away. Keeping her head down, Hisana walked bravely into the compound. There were some curious stares, but she kept her head lowered. She supposed that many probably mistook her for Rukia. Few knew of the sixth division captain's dead wife.

Reaching one young boy, she asked for directions to the fifth seat office. The boy introduced himself as Rikichi, and offered to take her to the offices of the 3rd to 6th seats. She thanked him.

She didn't know when it was when it first happened- when the first stirrings of hunger licked at her insides. She was curious. None of the other residents ever seemed to feel hungry, only eating as an indulgence. She however, found that she needed more food than they, and if she didn't eat, she began to weaken. Curious.

She always grew hungrier after straining her mind for any memories. She didn't know why she tried so hard, but she felt as if there was something important that she had to remember. She caught some glimpses, but nothing much, and the effort exhausted her.

Food was hard to come by in Inuzuri. Sometimes, and Hisana hated herself for it, she had to resort to thievery. She always scolded herself afterwards, but she couldn't help it. If she didn't eat every so often, she would go faint with hunger.

She lived this way for many years in the poor streets of Inuzuri. Nothing much happened to her during that time.

However, a few years later, things were set in motion.

She was visiting a nearby orphanage, taken care of by a kindly old woman who wanted to prevent the children from growing up under bad influences of the thugs of the district. She found herself drawn to the children there. The children liked her as well, and enjoyed her visits. The owner, however, though kind, often gave her rather strange looks.

One day, she took her aside.

"You know, I was surprised when you first turned up. You remind me of this other girl that used to live in this area. I found her as a baby and raised her. You two look almost exactly the same. She left about three decades ago though with her redheaded friend, to the Seireitei to become a shinigami. I remember that she was just as good with the children as you were."

Hisana, for whatever reason unknown, felt her heart begin to speed up. Her palms became moist. Why was she reacting this way?

She didn't know. But she did know that for some reason, this information was important. It was something she needed to know. "What was her name?"

"Rukia. Not a common name, but a nice one all the same. I'm sure that she's quite happy over in Seireitei right now…are you all right?"

Hisana had suddenly felt as if the world was spinning. The ground seemed to tilt so far that she wondered how she hadn't tipped over yet. She felt her body heat up, but chill at the same time.

"I'm fine…just a little dizzy, and tired," she replied, trying her best to smile.

"Well, you have been working hard. Perhaps you'd like to take a break? I know it's a hard life here in Inuzuri. It isn't for someone…someone not used to it," she woman discreetly noting Hisana's delicate appearance.

"Yes…rest would be good…please excuse me…"

She staggered away, fighting the dizziness that was threatening to overwhelm her. She walked to the nearby stream and curled up in the soft grasses by the water, taking deep breaths to calm herself. She didn't know what was making her react this way. But she knew one thing.

Rukia. The name was almost as familiar as her own. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she came up with an image. She was taking a long look at a small bundle of cloth, with ebony black hair peaking out. Violet eyes identical to hers were gazing back at her, filled with more intelligence than the average baby. She was running away from the bundle, her heart being torn apart as she did so.

Rukia. Rukia was safe…

Her eyes snapped open. Why did she just have that thought? It seemed strange, especially since she'd just heard of this Rukia. And that image, it wasn't something she had done in her time in Inuzuri…unless…

She sat up, and gazed over the clear stream. Could she…was it possible…that she _had _been here before? Was it possible that in some past life, this had been her home?

Rukia was clearly someone related to her. She felt a strange relief every time she thought of her. She was safe…

But then, who was Byakuya?

A few days later, she first began to understand the strange hunger that gnawed at her insides. Sitting by the stream again, and staring out into the stream, trying to see the images that she concludes was her past life, she was met by a sudden crushing force. Gasping for breath, she looked to her side and saw several strange black-clad people. The outfit was familiar.

A young male paused and turned toward her. She felt her body tense up automatically at the approach of a stranger. A strange reaction took place. She felt strange coils of some sort of power suddenly loosen. The man paused, eyes wide in shock. "You have reiatsu…"

Hisana's body remained tense, but she was confused. What was reiatsu?

"Spirit energy," the man said, noting her confusion. "Do you feel hungry?"

Hisana was bewildered at his sudden, odd question, but nodded. The man smiled knowingly. "That's because you're unconsciously using reiatsu, and that drains your energy, and makes you feel hungry. Normal souls without reiatsu don't feel hunger," he explained, then cocked his head, eyes curious. "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"I've never seen anyone like you," Hisana replied, though she had a sudden flash of a black-haired man in the same outfit as the man who stood in front of her. The man had porcelain skin and sharp features, and intense grey eyes. Hisana shook her head to rid herself of the image, though she couldn't shake of the feeling that she knew the man.

"Fukutaichou, this girl resembles Kuchiki Rukia, doesn't she?" one of the other black-clad men said. The first man nodded, realization hitting. "Yes, now that you mention it, she does."

Hisana's eyes widened. There was that name again. Rukia.

Kuchiki.

That name was familiar, important. What was it?

Her eyes glazed over slightly.

Kuchiki.

Kuchiki…Rukia….

Kuchiki…Byakuya…

Kuchiki…Kuchiki…Hisana…

Was that her name?

"My name is Hisagi Shuhei, vice-captain of the ninth division. I believe that you have a high amount of reiatsu. I think you should enter the Spirit Arts Academy, miss, and become a shinigami."

"Shinigami?" Hisana asked, her mind more focused on the names. It seemed to just fit…the name Kuchiki…it seemed to be hers just as much as it was Rukia's, just as much as it was the mysterious Byakuya's.

"Yes, they live in Seireitei, and protect normal souls from other forces such as hollows. Will you join?"

Seireitei. There was another familiar name, and not just because the woman at the orphanage had mentioned it. It seemed as if…she had once lived there.

"Yes…yes, I think I'd like to try that.

* * *

She stayed in her room, out of sight of most. She wanted to stay out of sight for just a little while longer.

There were voices outside her room. Her heart leapt and her throat constricted as she recognized the deep, cool voice of the sixth division captain. Even though it was slightly distorted by the wall between them, she recognized it.

"Unohana-taichou, what brings you here?'

"Ah, Kuchiki-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou. I was looking for you. I was also foreseeing the transfer of my tenth seat. I took the liberty of moving her to your division, Kuchiki-taichou. You needed a fifth seat, and she is more than capable, and I had no empty seats to merit her abilities."

"Your tenth seat?" Byakuya asked, a hint of perplexity in his voice. "I wasn't aware that you oversaw the transfer of mere officers."

"I had some time on my hands. We should be heading toward the Soukyoku. The exercise is about to start."

There was the sound of footsteps moving away. Then, the voice of another spoke. Hisana was slightly surprised to hear the child-like quality of it. Of course, she had heard of Soul Society's famous child prodigy. But it still surprised her to hear him, and speaking to Byakuya of all people.

"I suppose she's right. We should head to the Soukyoku."

"Yes. I'm puzzled at Unohana's motives, but I suppose it's good I have a fifth seat now." A sigh, then, "We should focus on the matter at hand. Do you think you can control yourself?"

"I think so. I've been training. Still, are you sure you want to use Abarai for this? And Kurosaki. I don't know if I have complete control over everything."

Byakuya's answering voice held a hint of humor. "I think it's high time that I taught them a lesson in the strength of captains. Abarai is getting too ahead of himself. And Kurosaki, well, I want to make sure that he's more than capable of taking care of Rukia. And, I think it also a good chance to teach him a lesson in respect."

"In other words, you admit you blackmailed them," the younger captain pointed out.

"I see it rather as _convincing _them, if you will," Byakuya said, his humor more evident.

"Hn. Well, don't blame me if your lieutenant is out of commission for a while after this."

"Oh, I wouldn't."

The footsteps moved away. Hisana smiled to herself. Byakuya had loosened up over the years. She was shocked slightly still by the confirmation of the rumor that Byakuya had befriended the tenth division captain. He hadn't ever liked to socialize, much less with younger shinigami, and especially ones that came from Rukongai. Maybe it was due to the fact that the young prodigy was quite mature for his age, and had a similar personality to Byakuya.

Or perhaps he had loosened up ever so slightly since the last time she'd seen him.

Of that she didn't mind.

* * *

The academy was an interesting experience. She was surrounded mostly by nobles, though there were a few students from Rukongai. She wasn't a genius, but she had quite good marks. It was an interesting and exhilarating experience, holding a blade for the first time, sparring with others, blasting kidou from her hands. She had a feeling that she had never done any of it in her past life.

When approaching the academy, and asked for her name, she had hesitated. In the end, she decided not to give a last name, as she wasn't even sure that Kuchiki was her real name. Instead, she pretended that she did not know her last name.

Being surrounded by reiatsu, she felt the strange memories return faster that usual. At first, she was worried. But the worry slowly melted into a burning curiosity as to her past life.

She had a decent amount of friends, who were mostly either from Rukongai, like herself, or the lesser nobles. The higher nobles usually regarded themselves with a higher superiority than the Rukongai pupils, but she dealt with them easily. Not many could stand to bully the sweet and quiet young woman without feeling guilty.

After getting used to the academy, she mustered up enough courage to ask about the Kuchiki family.

"Oh, the Kuchiki family! I'm not surprised that you know of them. They are one of the Four Great Noble Houses of Soul Society," answered one of her friends, a girl from the lesser nobility.

"Yes, and I heard that the head of the family is also a captain, and one of the most powerful ones too!"

Interesting. "What's his name?" Hisana asked in curiosity. But her friends shook their heads. "I can't recall. My family isn't quite fond of the Kuchikis, though I don't see why, but we never talk about them much."

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the halls. Everyone started speaking at once, and then streaming toward the exit to the front.

"Huh? What's going on?" Hisana wondered out loud.

"Did you hear? One of the captains is visiting the school. I think he's only here to see the headmaster, but it's still exciting!"

Hisana exchanged looks with her friends, and then followed the crowd out of the school.

Already, most of the school seemed to have gathered in the front. Hisana carefully made her way through the small spaces when someone shifted to pass the wall of bodies. She stopped in the second row, unable to move forward any more. Still, she could clearly see the figure that was moving toward them with swift and unfaltering grace. He was too far away for her to make out any features, but her recent training has taught her to recognized the power he portrayed in merely his confident step and high reiatsu.

As he moved closer, the students moved back, intimidated, and Hisana understood why. The man had sharp, stern features and cold grey eyes. He gave one glare to one over excited first year, which left the poor boy shivering in fear. His eyes were fixed directly on his destination, and he walked as if he weren't surrounded by hundreds of academy students. He wore odd white ornaments in his ebony hair, and a pure white silken scarf rested upon his shoulders.

"I can't believe it!" a student nearby suddenly hissed. "Kuchiki Byakuya!"

Hisana froze, her eyes suddenly so wide that it seemed too large for her face. At that moment, the man approached the spot where she stood, and she saw his features in sharp detail. A burst of reiatsu hit her senses, and with it, a splitting headache exploded in her mind. She ducked down involuntarily, clenching her teeth against the pain. A small whimper escaped her throat.

Images were filling her head again, this time with far more clarity than usual; the small child that she was running from, and the mysterious man that she felt as if she knew. And not just images, words this time too.

_Did you go for a walk again?_

_Yes, I'm sorry if I worried you._

_It is no trouble. I only worry about your health._

_I abandoned my sister…_

_Hisana…_

_One flower has bloomed…look…_

_These past five years that I've spent with you, have been like a beautiful dream…Byakuya-sama…_

"Hisana?"

Hisana couldn't tell who it was that called her name, or shook her shoulder. It could have been the mysterious man from her visions for all she knew, though at this moment, he did not seem so mysterious anymore. She panted as the pain faded from her head. She opened her eyes and found several curious stares. She barely noticed them. Instead, she stood up, and ignoring the rush of dizziness from standing up so suddenly, she craned her neck to see what had become of the Kuchiki captain.

The only thing she saw was the kanji for "six", and a flowing scarf, moving steadily away.

* * *

So, that's chapter one. I was going to make it into a oneshot, but it got too long. This won't be a very long story though. I hope it wasn't confusing. It goes from being in the present to the past. The exercise mentioned is just a training exercise, and you can just ignore it. Toushirou is just having trouble controlling his reiatsu. Hope you liked it, and please, if you feel up to it, please review!


	2. Yearning

Gah. I'm behind again. I wasn't sure how much to write. And I had so many other things to do. I hope there are still people reading this.

* * *

**Yearning**

Even at this distance, she could feel the icy reiatsu. She smiled, secretly glad that Byakuya wasn't the one facing the prodigy of the Gotei 13. From her window, she could see the sky darken slightly. Winter has clung to the earth longer than it should have this year. Still, her attention was caught of a tree standing just outside her room. Even though there was still snow on the branches, one pink blossom braved the cold and was beginning to bloom.

The first plum blossom…

_One flower has bloomed…_

She closed her eyes, letting the memories wash over her. It's been fifty years since that day. She had caught only one glimpse of the blossom that Byakuya had pointed out to her.

How ironic.

* * *

Graduating from the Academy was a day of pride for Hisana. After six years of hard work and tiresome training, she had finally graduated from the academy.

Now the only thing that was left was applying for divisions.

Sixth division was out of the question. Over the past few years, the memories had returned in tremendous floods. They gave her immense headaches, and she even had to take a few days off, feigning sickness. Still, the memories were worth every bit of the pain.

They seemed to have been triggered by seeing the sixth division captain that one time. Ever since, her memories had grown sharper and more defined.

She remembered now. The man, Kuchiki Byakuya, she had been married to him. And every day of that marriage, she had searched for her younger sister, Rukia, whom she had abandoned as a baby. Five years had been all the time she had spent with him, before sickness claimed her life.

There were still a few fuzzy things, and she couldn't remember many details. But she could remember all the important things. Her sister, Rukia, for example. Anguish tore at her even now at the memory, even now, after who knew how many years that had passed?

At least she was safe now. The man who had found her had mentioned that she was a Kuchiki. It must mean that Byakuya had adopted her.

And she could remember with perfect clarity the last moments of her life. Her hand, already limp with exhaustion brought on by illness, struggled to grasp that of the Kuchiki head. He held hers firmly, as if to make up for her lack of strength. His eyes, usually guarded among strangers, had let go of all barriers, and she could see terrible agony in them as he watched her fade away.

She had felt torn as well, not only because her body was so weak she could barely feel it anymore, or that she was never able to complete her search for her abandoned sister, though that was one of her greatest regrets. Her other greatest regret was never being able to repay Byakuya for all the love and kindness he had bestowed upon her.

_These past five years that I've spent with you, have been like a beautiful dream…_

And so it had been. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, she got up, and opened a letter she had received that morning. In it was a simple letter stating that she had been accepted into the fourth division, and she was to report for duty tomorrow morning.

She sighed happily. After reading through all the division information, she had decided that she wanted to apply to the fourth. It was a place, she deemed, of peace. She was never one for fighting. She had also applied to the fourth because she wanted to heal others, strongly due to her own death at the hands of sickness.

And it gave her plenty of chances to possibly see Byakuya without being seen. After all, there were many shinigami. Despite knowing that she should have applied for a division as far from the sixth as possible, like the thirteenth, she couldn't resist the chance that she may see Byakuya. She also viciously hoped to see Rukia, to see for herself living proof that she was safe. But she had absolutely no idea where Rukia was. Perhaps she was in the sixth with Byakuya?

She pondered that as her hands reached for the package that had arrived with the letter. Realizing what it must be, she was not surprised to see the black shihakushou underneath the brown paper. She held it up, examining it. Certainly, this was one thing that she never had in her past.

Without hesitation, she changed out of the Academy uniform and pulled on the black shihakushou. It felt strange to wear the simple black uniform as opposed to the bright uniform of the academy, but she knew she would get used to it.

Checking that she had all her belongings, she left her room, deciding to head to the fourth early.

The fourth was a calm place, she decided. There were many gardens full of vibrant flowers and delicate trees. Sometimes, she would see one or two injured shinigami wander slowly down the halls.

"Ah, are you my new officer?"

Hisana froze at the voice. It was soft and kind, with a hint of motherly care. She turned slowly to see a woman standing behind her, wearing a pure white haori and with a braid plaited down her front.

"Unohana-taichou?" she questioned, taking a chance. She had heard a little about the famous fourth division captain and healer. But not only that. she knew that she had met the captain before in her past life, when Byakuya had asked her if she knew of a treatment for Hisana's illness.

The woman nodded, smiling kindly. Hisana immediately bowed respectfully to the distinguished captain.

"Come with me for a moment. I have some free time, and I like to get to know all my officers, and I have some time now. Would you join me for tea?"

Hisana was shocked to be invited to tea by a captain on her first day, when she hadn't done anything worth noticing. It seemed almost as if the captain had an ulterior motive for her actions. But she nodded as she followed the kind captain down the halls.

They reached an open room, which opened to another exquisite garden. Unohana left her for a moment, and came back with a pot of tea and cups. For a moment, there was silence as both women sipped the herbal tea and watched the view. Then Unohana suddenly spoke.

"You may have guessed, but I had another reason for inviting you to tea," Unohana suddenly spoke. Hisana looked at her, slightly alarmed. Unohana smiled reassuringly. "Do not worry. I was only curious. You so resemble someone I've met once before."

"Really?" Hisana asked, her heart beginning to pound. She tried to look confused, but her hands clenched involuntarily.

"Yes. She was an interesting character. Tell me, do you have any memories of your human life?"

Hisana had a feeling she knew where this was heading. But she decided to play along. "Some. I died young, and ended up in Inuzuri. That's all I remember."

"Really? And what of any other memories?"

Hisana gazed at Unohana's probing eyes. "I think…you know…"

Unohana smiled. "Yes, I do…Kuchiki Hisana. Welcome back."

Hisana smiled, the tension leaving her body.

* * *

She heard the commotion outside her door that meant that the exercise was finished. Excited voices babbled to one another.

"Did you hear? Rikichi said that they just brought Abarai-fukutaichou and Kurosaki Ichigo to the fourth division. Apparently, they got caught off guard, and were all frozen!"

"Yeah! I saw them. Encased in ice five inches thick at some places. Glad that I wasn't one of them!"

"Yeah, me too. Hey, wonder how taichou feels about that."

"Hn, wouldn't put it past him not to give a damn. Remember during the ryoka invasion? Taichou wouldn't even lift a finger to help Abarai-fukutaichou, saying that if he'd gotten into a fight, he should have been able to make sure he would win."

"Taichou's cold-hearted all right," another agreed.

Hisana sighed. So many were convinced of this, and she couldn't blame them. Byakuya had been quite a cold and emotionless man from what she'd heard after her death. She wished that they could somehow see him for the kind man he truly was, but they've had decades of experience with him being cold that even if they did see his kind side, they would likely be unable to accept it.

Hisana stood and looked out the window at the sky. Memories of the ryoka invasion tugged at her now. They were memories that she'd likely never forget.

* * *

Only Unohana and Yamamoto knew of Hisana's identity. Unohana had somehow convinced the elderly man to let her remain shrouded in secret. The other division members knew her merely as "Inuzuri", for that was where she was from. She decided to grow her hair, and let bangs cover her face to distort her image, so that she was less likely to be recognized. After a few years, she was barely recognizable as Kuchiki Hisana, but merely as an unremarkable officer of the fourth division.

After a while, she achieved her shikai, and was promoted to tenth seat. She had been very happy about it, for it gave her a sense of satisfaction, a feeling that if the situation arose, she could do a little something to protect those around her. She didn't ever want to feel helpless again. She never wanted to have to abandon anyone ever again.

During her stay, she uncovered many truths. Unohana was always kind to her, and provided her with much information that Hisana craved. Rukia was an unseated officer of the thirteenth division, though the girl already had shikai. She heard that it was rumored that Byakuya didn't want her to be in danger and pulled strings to prevent her from being a seated officer. She didn't know whether to be grateful for his watch over her, or disappointed that she couldn't have a chance to become a seated officer.

Hisana was a very diligent officer of the fourth. She was kind too. The patients she tended to enjoyed her company, though a few were just too stubborn to stay in their beds for long. But Hisana was wary of who she came in contact with, and avoided anyone that might recognize her for who she really was. Fortunately, those that she was really worried about were Byakuya and Rukia, and the two got hurt rarely enough that she could easily avoid them.

Yet, though she was grateful for the separation for the most part, she couldn't deny that she longed to be with them. She longed to see Rukia, to examine her face, and to see how much she's grown. She longed to be able to beg her to forgive her, and to be a good elder sister to her.

But mostly, she longed for Byakuya. She longed to hear his deep and serene voice, murmuring gently soft words that he'd never let another hear. She longed to feel his touch, his strong arm around her shoulders, protecting her. She longed to look into his eyes again, to see in their guarded grey depths his emotions, to see the real him, as only she'd had a talent to see. But above all, she longed to know whether he still loved her as much as she still loved him.

She could see no good coming from her revealing herself though. Not yet. It would cause too much disruption.

She had a few good friends. She enjoyed Kotetsu Isane's company, and was also often amused by Yamada Hanatarou's clumsiness. It wasn't that hard of a life living as a shinigami.

And so, life went on. She worked, she trained, frowned, laughed. Part of her wondered if she could start a new life. But then, she'd catch a glimpse of the Sixth division captain as he went about on his duty, and fresh longing would embrace her again.

This feeling was especially strong every spring, when the first plum blossoms were about to bloom. Unohana was understanding, and was always lenient with her during those times. She would often walk around the gardens, watching the buds as they slowly unfurled their delicate petals.

It was during one year like this that she first had a chance to come in closer contact with Byakuya.

He was leaving the fourth, having been injured while on a mission. She saw him from a few meters away, and paused in her step.

He too had paused, and stood under a groove and flowering plum and sakura trees.

Hisana couldn't help herself, for she was already so close, and said almost teasingly, "It is too early for flower viewing, is it not? (1)"

Byakuya turned toward her, his gray eyes instantly narrowing. She regretted speaking immediately. Of course, he wouldn't want to associate himself with another captain's officer, especially one of her station. But another part of her also feared that he would recognize her, even through the long bangs that obscured her face.

"Who are you?"

His voice was still the same, smooth and deep. But it wasn't filled with love or gentleness as she had always heard him use with her, a cold monotone, tinted with the slightest irritation at being interrupted. Hisana flinched, but couldn't help but be lost for a moment in the sound of his voice, and almost forgot to answer.

"Only a mere fourth division officer," she replied. "I'm sorry if I was rude."

Byakuya's eyes didn't soften. "That is fine. Next time, do not judge so quickly the actions of another."

She dipped her head, cheeks flushing. "I understand, Kuchiki-taichou."

Byakuya gave her one last probing look. Then, he turned and strode away from her.

A sudden breeze blew through the area, picking up Byakuya's white scarf and sending it stretching through the air. If Byakuya had turned just then to look behind him one more time, he would have seen the young woman he had been speaking to, her ebony locks fluttering away from her face, revealing her entrancing violet-blue eyes- eyes that were staring longingly at him. But he did not, and the wind died down, allowing Hisana's hair to obscure her from the world again.

* * *

"Nii-sama, did you blackmail Ichigo and Renji into this?" a voice spoke. Hisana was startled out of her reverie. Her eyes widened in shock at the voice. Her lips formed the name she wanted to say, but her voice would not come. _Rukia…_

Carefully, she approached the window. Leaning against the wall beside the frame, she slowly tilted her head until she could glimpse the outside, yet still remain mostly hidden.

Walking toward her were the two people she had longed most to see. The small, slight figure of Rukia, walking beside Byakuya's tall, regal form. Hisana felt a twinge in her chest, remembering the number of times that she had walked beside him like that. Her eyes gazed at Rukia's face hungrily. How relieved she was to see her, healthy and well, with a small smile upon her face? Rukia was a spitting image of herself, only with slightly sharper features and a more hardened air.

Seeing her with Byakuya, with him regarding her with care, and her regarding him with respect warmed Hisana's heart. She was so very glad that Byakuya had protected her so well.

* * *

Hisana frowned as she heard the news. Unohana had rushed to tell her first. "Kuchiki Rukia is to be executed 25 days from now."

Hisana didn't know what to say. She knew that Rukia was supposed to be apprehended from the human world for a crime, and was to be punished. She knew that Byakuya was the one to bring her back and file the report. She'd hoped that he'd try and lessen the crime, but it appeared now. She felt as if she was being torn apart. After so long, after finally knowing she was safe, Rukia was to be killed? And right under her nose?

And she had no power to stop it. None at all.

"Bya- Kuchiki-taichou…he's going through with it?"

Unohana didn't meet her eyes as she replied. "He's the one most standing the most firm with this decision, I'm afraid."

Hisana felt as if someone had just slapped her across the face. Against her will, her eyes began to sting, and her hands began to shake. "He…is, isn't he? I suppose that it is only his duty." Her voice trembled with each word. Unohana gazed at her sadly and swept away without a word, sensing that it was best to leave the girl alone.

Hisana sank upon the floor of the hall. She buried her head in her arms, and sank away from reality to somewhere in the depths of her mind where she could think.

Why, why would Byakuya do this? Did he no longer care for the promise that he made to her? Had he, after all these years, decided that in the end, Hisana had only been a burden and decided to turn against her wishes?

Rukia had committed a crime. She supposed that for the sake of the Kuchiki name, he would let her be punished, so as not to seem a soft captain head of the family.

But…couldn't he have argued against it? Couldn't he have tried to soften the sentence?

She heard a faint whisper of birdsong. Opening her eyes, Hisana found herself in a charming grove of trees. Surrounding her were songbirds of all types. A breeze blew through her hair. The breeze never let up, continuously swirling around the trees, providing endless streams of wind for the birds to fly upon.

"I'm sorry."

Hisana turned. The form of her zanpakutou was walking toward her, a light, silver-haired sprite with wings of silver feathers. Upon her arm was a nightingale, which was chirping a heartbreaking, sorrowful melody.

"Meikin no Ginkaze…(2) Why does it have to be this way?"

"I don't know," the zanpakutou replied, lifting her arm for the nightingale to fly off of. Hisana sighed. "I only wish I had the power to stop it. Why is it that the two people I love the most…"

"You cannot bring yourself to hate Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Hisana shook her head. "I…I almost wish I could. But even thinking of hating him frightens me. Rukia…my little sister is going to be executed, and I can't do anything about it!"

The sprite put an arm around Hisana. Hisana leaned against her, and let her tears fall. Her heart was tearing apart, and crying as well. Was she destined to feel only pain, wherever she went, whether alive or dead?

* * *

"It seems that they won't be able to get out of bed for a few hours at the very least," Rukia noted. Hisana saw Byakuya nod slightly. His eyes traveled away into the distance. Suddenly, a flash of pain took over his features. He composed himself quickly, but not before both Hisana and Rukia saw.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia looked worried. Hisana wished that she too might ask him.

"Rukia," Byakuya turned to look at her, a pained look flashing across his face. "Go and see whether Kurosaki and Abarai will be okay or not and how long it will take for them to recover…"

Rukia looked confused, but nodded. Byakuya seemed to be in need of some privacy, though she had no idea why. Her eyes traced for a moment the direction Byakuya was staring. Hisana risked tilting her head more, despite her neck protesting, just for a moment. In that moment, she saw in the distance a plum tree, with it's first buds about to bloom.

* * *

Hisana sighed as she bent back, giving the shinigami lying before her one last cursory glance. Abarai Renji's peculiar red hair was spread out about him, and his breathing laboured. She felt upset that Byakuya had his own lieutenant locked up here. When had he become so hard-hearted?

"I have done all I can for the moment," she said, turning to the girl standing outside the cell. "Someone will check up on him later."

The girl, lieutenant of the fifth, bowed her gratitude. Hisana swept past her, and she went into the cell to sit by Renji.

Hisana heard her murmur to herself. She caught one sentence as she left. "Was it for Rukia-san?"

Her heart clenched. The boy had gone to confront the ryoka for her sister. She wished that she had that kind of willpower.

Yet the Ryoka were rumored to have broken in to rescue Rukia. Hisana wondered if it was wrong of her to wish that they would succeed.

A few days later, the wartime order was issued. Things began to escalate to a full-scale fight against the ryoka. They were much more dangerous than she had heard.

And then, she received the news that Aizen Sosuke had been killed. The ryoka were the first suspects. Seireitei was in high panic. Everywhere she looked, here was chaos, despite the high officers trying to bring it down. Captains were getting involved in fights. Lieutenants had attacked each other.

She fingered the hilt of her zanpakutou, and walked briskly through the halls of the fourth division.

"But the ryoka you assisted caused serious damage."

Hisana paused, and peeked into the room. She saw the two third seats from thirteenth division, Unohana, and Hanatarou, who had been kidnapped by the ryoka. Unohana looked down at the quivering officer with her infamous glare.

Hisana moved back, and waited until Unohana finished her words and Hanatarou was escorted out, his head hanging, by the two third seats. "Unohana-taichou?" Hisana spoke up tentatively.

Unohana looked over at her and smiled wearily. "I see you overheard."

"Yes. I can't help but wonder about it."

"It seems that Yamada decided to help the ryoka, for whatever reasons that I cannot fathom. Kuchiki-taichou apprehended him, as well as Shiba Ganju, who also came with them."

"How?" Hisana asked. As always, whenever Byakuya's name was mentioned, she couldn't help but need to know all the details.

"The Ryoka made it to the shrine of penitence, and Kuchiki-taichou was there to stop them from rescuing Rukia."

Hisana felt her heart sink. She knew that Byakuya was standing by the law, but it still pained her every time she heard him confirm it with actions.

Unohana patted her gently on the back. "Does he upset you?"

Hisana nodded. "Yes. But I cannot hate him. I'm not strong enough."

"Sometimes, love can hurt us. Your love has survived through all these years, through another life. It is admirable."

Hisana sighed. "I wish it didn't sometimes. The pain is so great. But…I cannot imagine _not _loving him." the young woman heaved another sigh. "I should get back to my duties.

* * *

Hisana watched as Byakuya began to walk away. His steps were slow, and he seemed almost unaware that he was moving. She longed to follow him, to cure him of his pain. After fighting with herself for a few moments, she gathered her courage, and slowly pushed the door open and stepped into the sunlit grounds. Keeping a safe distance away, she followed the tall figure.

Some officers stopped and stared at her. She ignored their looks. She made her steps slow, despite wanting to rush up to Byakuya, and settled her expression into one of polite curiosity, suitable for a new officer surveying her new environment. She let Byakuya move away further, yet still within sight. He stopped, and so did she, keeping her reiatsu dampened, and keeping out of sight behind another groove of trees.

But he wouldn't have noticed her anyways. He was too busy gazing upwards at the branches of plum, wearing the same expression he had worn the time she'd seen him in the fourth division grounds, only this time, the emotions was more defined and stronger. His face was a mask of pain and regret.

* * *

The day of the execution. Hisana hadn't gotten up, despite having awoken many hours ago. She felt like an empty shell, her insides having been removed and destroyed.

The execution date had moved up and up. Every time it did, Hisana felt fresh anguish envelope her, and the chaos of Seireitei made matters worse. She couldn't concentrate on anything. Unohana, pitying her, told her to just take it easy and gave her minimal tasks. Today, she hadn't bothered to send anyone for her. She was so grateful for the woman's understanding.

She closed her eyes. She had no more tears to shed. She was broken.

Her eyes traced to the window. The sun was high up in the sky now. The execution must have started.

She squeezed her eyes shut. She was a coward. She wasn't even brave enough to leave her room for her sister's execution, not that she'd have been allowed to attend.

In the distance, she heard a shriek and felt a rush of reiatsu. She guessed that it was the Soukyoku. She had asked Unohana about it. Now, she wished that she hadn't known. The thought of Rukia being impaled on the beak of a firebird drew horrific images in her mind.

There was another shriek. Hisana started. This one did not sound like the cry of a bird. It sounded more like Rukia! Her heart clenched at the sound. Rukia must be in so much pain.

Yet even now, in the distance, there were shouts. Confusion reigned through the air. Voices mingled together in a chorus of discord, and Hisana began to feel that all had not gone according to plan.

For the first time that day, she pushed her door open. Shinigami were running about. "What happened?" she asked a nearby shinigami.

"I don't know! But I heard rumors that Kurosaki Ichigo, one of the ryoka, had arrived and stopped the Soukyoku! Ukitake-taichou and Kyouraku-taichou destroyed it, and Abarai-fukutaichou showed up and took Kuchiki Rukia away."

Hisana felt her heart, which she suddenly registered to be there and pounding, leap in a sort of excitement. Rukia wasn't dead…

Without hesitation, she snatched her zanpakutou from its stand beside the door and began to run. As she did, she saw in the distance the ryoka who had been taken prisoner also running. She gave them no thought. She only knew that for some reason, she had to go to the Soukyoku. She had to know.

An explosion went off. She sped up, leaping nimbly upon the rooftops to avoid the cluttered streets and continuing forward. A shadow fell across her, and she saw Unohana's manta ray-like creature flying overhead. People must have been wounded. She didn't care though. At the moment, the only thing she cared was that she got close to the Soukyoku.

She paused when she was almost there, however, standing upon a building where she had a distant view. Reiatsus were flaring, and she narrowed her eyes against the pressure. It would not do to move any close. She remained where she was, staring up in awe at the sight.

Byakuya was there, locked in a fight with Kurosaki Ichigo. His shikai was released, and Hisana marveled at the blades that blew through the air like cherry blossoms. How long had it been since she has seen its glory?

Yet Kurosaki Ichigo was able to battle it, to swat them aside like flies. Her hands clenched, and her face contorted in anxiety as she watched the fight continue. Reiatsu pelted against her body as both parties escalated into more and more intense levels of power.

The watched in awe as Byakuya went into bankai. She could not see through the intense glow of the blades, yet she was still in awe. She'd never seen his bankai before. She clasped her fingers and closed her eyes in silent prayer. She wasn't sure what she wanted. The Ryoka was obviously fighting to stop Rukia's execution. Byakuya would not let him. Fear clutched at her. She didn't want Byakuya to got after Rukia and force her back to her execution, and she didn't want him to be hurt. She wouldn't be able to bear it if he…no, she would not let her mind think that.

A bright glow fought against her eyelids. She opened them slowly, and then they flew open in earnest.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. White reiatsu, pure and glowing, arced over the area of the Soukyoku in a set of large wings. A halo of sorts hovered behind them. Squinting her eyes, she could just make out Byakuya, swathed by the white reishi.

Kurosaki Ichigo, on the other hand, contrasted Byakuya. His reiatsu flared out, pure blank and powerful. She watched, entranced, as the two moved forward with a sense of finality.

Hisana had to shield her face against the explosion that followed. She gritted her teeth against the massive reiatsu that crushed against her. Wind buffeted her hair, swirling it up and away from her face, exposing her skin to the dust that had carried even here as a result of the explosion.

And finally, everything was calm. She peeked, fearing what she might see. Her heart pounded a fast, fearful beat as she scanned the top of the Soukyoku for any sign of the outcome.

The two figures were standing. Neither was moving. Even at this distance, she could see the scarlet staining Byakuya's white haori. Fear clutched at her throat for a moment.

But then, the Byakuya's figure vanished. She blinked for a moment. Then, a smile spread over her features.

If he had enough energy still for a shunpo, then…he must be okay.

He was okay. Rukia wasn't dead yet. The chaos might not have passed yet, but for the moment, she felt a small amount of relief.

She just never expected things to turn for the worst.

* * *

Author's note:

1-also known as hanami. It's a Japanese tradition to all gather for flower viewing when sakura or ume (plum) blossoms bloom and celebrate, like shown in episode 255.

2-her zanpakutou's name. Translates to Silver wind of Songbirds

I changed some things about the soul society arc. I hope you don't mind. I found the part when she heard Rukia's scream hilarious though. Cause it was such a funny part, when Ichigo threw her at Renji like a baseball. I sort of left out details of Byakuya and Ichigo's fight as well. I don't think it was very important how it carried out. It was more of the outcome that mattered.


	3. Reuniting

Dedicated to **Byakuxhisa4eva**. Happy belated birthday**!**

* * *

**Reuniting**

He looked so sad, so forlorn, that Hisana wanted to reach out and embrace him, to comfort him. But then, what would he say to seeing her there?

She too stared up at the plum blossoms. Today was the anniversary of the day when she had died. She had specifically asked Unohana to transfer her on this day. It felt special, her coming back to him on the day she had left.

50 years. Today made it 51 years.

51 years since she's seen his loving smile, directed at her, 51 years since he had whispered sweet words to her with his deep soothing voice, 51 years since she had felt his embrace.

She slowly moved forward.

* * *

Hisana began to walk back toward the fourth. She thought that Byakuya might have gone there to get his wounds treated. From the reiatsu in the air, she could sense many battles that were still being fought. She saw the ryoka heading toward the Soukyoku, but ignored them. Right now, she wanted to find out where Byakuya and Rukia were.

Something caught her eye. She gazed over the rooftops of the buildings, and saw two black-clad figures and one with a white haori. She recognized the shock of white hair. It was Hitsugaya Toushirou, child prodigy of the Gotei 13. He seemed to be pursuing the lieutenant of the third, Kira Izuru. Following him was his lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku.

Something felt wrong. The boy's face suddenly contorted with rage, and he sped off without a backward glance in the other direction.

Hisana watched in shock as the two lieutenants suddenly started battling. She couldn't understand it. Why were they there? And _why_ were they fighting? She wanted to move away, yet somehow, she was rooted to the spot. She watched as Matsumoto came out triumphant, knocking Kira to the ground. Yet their moment of triumph was short-lived.

"Taichou!" she suddenly cried out in anguish. Hisana was confused, because her captain was nowhere in sight. Without missing a beat, Matsumoto shunpoed away, across the buildings toward the Soukyoku.

There was a noise like a wounded animal. Hisana turned to see Kira, his face in shock and his body trembling. "But…but he promised that he wouldn't hurt her!"

Something was definitely wrong here. Hisana deliberated for a second, and then began to move back the way she'd come.

She was only halfway there when something shunpoed past her, moving at speeds she hadn't fathomed possible. Her eyes widened in shock as she recognized the reiatsu and felt the haori of the sixth division captain slap against her. Wind left in the wake of Byakuya's shunpo ruffled her hair, and she stood for a moment, confused. He too was rushing toward the Soukyoku.

What was going on?

And then, other shinigami were going that way. Some running, some shunpoing. She joined them. There was a nervous murmur of voices vibrating through the throng.

"The captains betrayed us?"

"I heard he tried to kill his lieutenant and the tenth captain!"

"They're at the Soukyoku!"

Hisana felt her heart clench in shock. Who could it be that has done this?

The shinigami rushed up the Soukyoku. Hisana emerged onto the giant precipice, and nearly gagged with shock. She saw Renji, lying on his back, his body ravaged and bleeding. She saw Ichigo, lying on his front, nearly severed in half, his blood pouring about him. She saw Komamura lying in a heap, wounded all over his body. She saw Rukia, shaking madly, still wearing her execution kimono, which was stained with blood. Yet she didn't look wounded. Her hands were twisted in a bloodied haori, a haori belonging to none other than Kuchiki Byakuya.

_No…no…what happened?_

Up close, he looked terrible. His face was awfully pale, and his blood was flowing out of him profusely. It was what had stained Rukia's kimono. He was on his knees, and though he was leaning against Rukia for support, he still looked like he would topple over.

She barely registered the fact that Aizen, Tousen, and Ichimaru were standing there. Matsumoto, who had a fierce look upon her face, was restraining Ichimaru. Hisagi was holding Tousen back. Aizen was standing calmly, with two swords at his neck, held by Soi Fon, and a dark-skinned woman whom she vaguely knew to be Shihoin Yoruichi.

Hisana knew this should surprise her. Aizen was supposed to be dead. And why was everyone staring at them with such contempt?

Yet it barely held concern to her. At the moment, what plagued her attention was the fact that Byakuya was bleeding to death right before her. She twisted her hands, longing to go forward and help him. She scarcely registered the talk around her. But from it, she gathered that Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen were the traitors, and having deceived them all.

There were gasps, and she drew a breath involuntarily in shock, staring as the sky was ripped open. Leering eyes of hollows gazed at them with evil intent. They were the most fearful hollows she had ever seen. "Menos Grande!" Soi Fon yelled. Yet as she yelled, and the hollows began to descend, something else began to appear from behind the hollows.

Soi Fon and Yoruichi suddenly let go of their captive as a bright light shone upon him. The source of the light seemed to be from the rip in the sky. A beam engulfed Tousen and Ichimaru as well. The three began to rise. There were excited murmurs at this. Some shinigami moved to go forward, but a cry from the head captain stopped them.

There was a crash, and Hisana gasped as Komamura's form suddenly rose. She could feel the air tremble as he roared at Tousen. She watched, transfixed as the three captains rose into the menos' midst, and Aizen's words rang in their minds. "From now on, I will stand atop the Heavens. Goodbye, shinigami. And goodbye, young ryoka. You were interesting for a human."

There was silence for a second, while everyone was reveling in shock still at what had passed. But then, Rukia suddenly cried out, "Nii-sama!"

Hisana felt cold at her words, and turned back toward the two. Byakuya had toppled over, seeming unable to remain upright. The instincts of a healer and need to see Byakuya safe caused Hisana to spring forward without hesitation. She willed herself to be calm when she arrived at the two, and spoke in a low voice to Rukia. "Please let him go, Kuchiki Rukia. I need to see to his wounds."

Her movement triggered motion in the other officers gathered. Immediately, they began to rush into motion, taking care of the injured, yelling orders to each other.

Rukia stared at her. Hisana sensed her trying to see beyond the bangs that covered her face and distorted her image, but she nodded and relinquished her hold on Byakuya.

Hisana gently lowered the injured captain. She felt her heart pounding at the close contact, and a sort of pain at seeing him like this. His breath came in ragged gasps, and his skin was clammy.

"It's because of me," Rukia murmured, almost as if sensing Hisana's question. "Ichimaru was going to kill me. He took the blow for me."

Hisana started in surprise. It took all her willpower to focus on setting Byakuya down and beginning to heal him. She raised her voice slightly, trying to keep it monotone, so Byakuya may not have any chance of recognizing it. "I need help."

Other officers came toward her. Iemura was shouting instructions. "Squads two and three, help see to Kuchiki-taichou. Squads seventh and ten, assist the eleventh and thirteenth with Komamura-taichou. Abarai-fukutaichou has received stage six treatment. Squads eight and nine, prepare for transport. We have to set up a air-cleansing barrier to help the treatment!"

His instructions continued, but Hisana tuned it out. It held no importance to her. She frowned in concentration and moved her hands over Byakuya's wounds, reconnecting the torn tissues to stem the bleeding. She fervently wished for Unohana to be here, so that she can take a look at his wounds.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia cried out in distress and impatience. Hisana felt Byakuya try to speak, but he was still in too much to pain form words. She doubled her own efforts.

She wasn't quite aware of other things going on around her, and so she started in surprise when she suddenly felt the familiar reiatsu of her captain and heard her words. She looked up as Unohana strode toward her. A faint knowing smile was upon Unohana's lips as she met Hisana's eyes despite her tired and rather sorrowful expression. Hisana bowed and shifted away for Unohana to take over.

"Kuchiki-taichou, you were reckless," Unohana spoke. Byakuya murmured something, and even Hisana, who was so close, could not understand. But Unohana did, and her eyes widened. Then she looked up, her eyes searching, and resting upon Rukia. "Kuchiki Rukia, please come here. Kuchiki-taichou is asking for you."

The girl looked up in surprise. Hisana also started in surprise, but willed herself to remain calm. Rukia walked over and carefully knelt by the fallen captain.

"Rukia," the captain spoke, and every word seemed to cause him tremendous effort. "Are you there?"

His hand reached out, for he was in too much pain to turn. Rukia took his hand. "I am, Nii-sama."

Byakuya winced as he forced himself to turn and meet her eyes. "There's something I want to tell you."

Hisana wondered what it could be. She didn't understand why her heart suddenly started pounding, and why her hands began to shake. What could be wrong? Perhaps she should move away and not listen…

"One spring morning, fifty years ago, before the first plum blossoms bloomed, I lost my wife."

Hisana froze, and felt as if a bucket of ice-cold water had just been pored over her head. She felt a chill rush through her body, and couldn't move. She could feel Unohana's concerned gaze upon her, but she didn't turn. Her eyes were fixed upon Byakuya. _He promised…he wouldn't…_

"I know, I'm sorry," Rukia said. "Lady Hisana…"

Hisana felt a twinge tug at her heart at the way Rukia addressed her. "I was told that I was adopted into the Kuchiki family because I looked like her."

"That's right," Byakuya said, panting slightly from the effort. "I instructed everyone to lie to you."

Rukia's head was not the only one that snapped up in shock. Hisana's heart was pounding a steady bass drum's beat, faster, and faster. Her fingers clasped, and she stared blatantly into Byakuya's face, hoping, willing him nod to say the words that will condemn her. But Byakuya had his gaze solely on Rukia, and could not see Hisana's imploring gaze.

_Please don't say it. Please don't say it…_

"Hisana was…

_Please don't…_

"…your older sister, Rukia."

It was too late. The words, the oh-so-cruel words had left Byakuya's lips. Hisana felt as if she had been physically struck across the face, and closed her eyes in pain. _Why, Byakuya-sama? Why are you betraying me?_

Byakuya continued the tale, the tale that Hisana knew all too well due to the many nights of running it through her mind. "Hisana and you passed from the human world, and she and you were sent to Inuzuri in Rukongai. It is, as you know, one of the worst districts. Life was hard for her while caring for you, and so she abandoned you, and ran."

Hisana felt pain rip through her heart. She could see it clearly as Byakuya spoke, her looking longingly at the soft bundle, and forcing herself to turn away and run as fast as she could. Why was Byakuya making her live this all over again?

"Hisana never forgave herself. After becoming my wife, she searched for you every day."

Everyone on the hill was listening. Most had never heard this tale. Rukia was frozen in shock. Hisana was frozen in despair. Unohana gave her a sympathetic look, for the woman could only imagine the agony Hisana was in right then. _Why, Byakuya-sama? _The words were like a mantra repeating constantly in her head. She felt pain and anger rise up, and her hands were clenched so tightly that her nails dug into her palms. He had promised not to tell her. Did he no longer care?

"And in our fifth year together…" here, Byakuya trailed off, and his eyes closed in pain. Hisana's did too, for she was overcome with emotion and memory, the feeling of the fever, and her weak hand in his strong ones, her pleading words for him to find her sister, find her and protect her. But he wouldn't have know her anguish then, wouldn't have known her furious regret.

All she left him with were her parting words. _"These last five years I have spent with you, have been like a beautiful dream…Byakuya-sama…"_

"She became sick…and died on that morning…I promised to continue her search, find her sister, and protect her…"

It was like she had died again. The emptiness, the despair. Hisana knew it all too real. But what was cruel about it this time was that her heart was still beating mockingly within her ribcage, as if flaunting the fact that she was alive, and had to suffer in her face.

"I found you, a year later. I brought you into the Kuchiki Family," Byakuya was speaking again, and despite her unwillingness to hear anymore, Hisana listened. This part of the tale, she had never heard. If only she had lived one more year! She would have seen Rukia…

"Marrying someone from Rukongai was against our laws. Many in the family resisted. They said it would sully our reputation. I had already broken the law when I took Hisana for my wife."

Hisana knew this, and this had been one of the greatest reasons that she had been grateful for Byakuya. He had saved her from the terrible life in Rukongai, despite her poor background, and loved her. But then, if he had, why was he hurting her so?

"That is why after I took you in, I swore on my parents' graves that I would never again break the law. I swore that from that day on, I would uphold he law, whatever the cost."

Hisana drew in a sharp intake of breath. The whole hill had grown silent. Her mouth had gone dry. Could this be it? The reason for his suppose of the execution, for everything he's done…was this the reason?

"When you were condemned, I didn't know what to do. Honor the oath I made to my parents, or the promise I made to Hisana? What was I to do?"

Byakuya paused here, and his eyes shifted to where the orange haired Ryoka was being healed by his companion, a girl with long sunset colored hair. "Kurosaki Ichigo I thank you."

His eyes shifted back to Rukia. He raised his hand, fresh pain in his eyes. "Rukia…"

Rukia stared at Byakuya, her eyes wide, and her body trembling. She took his hand shakily. "Forgive me…" Byakuya breathed out. Rukia's face twisted slightly in grief, and she began to cry silently.

Hisana wasn't aware that her eyes were wet too. She wasn't aware of the tears that had slid down her face, and dropped upon her clasped hands. She took a slow breath, trying to steady herself. So that was the reason. Everything made sense now. How could she remain angry with Byakuya? All this time, he had been hurting so much, and he had always kept her promise in mind. He had gone through all those lengths to keep her promise, and in the end, proved it by keeping Rukia safe with his own body. She felt torn. She would _never _be able to repay him for his kindness.

Byakuya's eyes closed, and his hand went limp. For a moment, Hisana panicked, but Unohana sent her a reassuring smile, and mouthed "he is all right." Hisana nodded, and stood, bending over as she did to wipe her eyes. She approached the fallen captain. "Kuchiki Rukia," she said, her voice low so she wouldn't have to reveal how constricted her throat was. "We need to move him."

Rukia looked up at her, and Hisana registered that this was the first time she had been so close to her. She almost cursed her tears for making her vision blurry so she couldn't have a better look at her, though she could just see how much Rukia resembled her.

But then again, the tears were for Rukia. For Rukia, and for Byakuya.

* * *

She felt as if she could read his mind. He was thinking about that day, she knew. The day when she had left this world. Hisana could hear his grief in his slow breaths, and see it in the stiffness of his posture. She saw him flinch slightly for a moment.

She opened her mouth. It was time to cure him of his grief.

* * *

It was wrong of her. She shouldn't be in this room. She shouldn't be slacking off when there were other patients to be treated, despite the time of the night. Most of the shinigami were making recoveries. She was relieved to find that Aizen attack on the tenth division captain and his lieutenant hadn't killed them. However, Hinamori Momo had sunk into a coma, and Hitsugaya Toushirou had grown uncommunicative ever since he managed to pull through. It seemed that the wounds left by Aizen's betrayal wasn't going to be erased easily.

She had been told at last, told of everything that had happened. Aizen had planned Rukia's execution, and faked his own death. He had killed the Central 46. He had set everything up, and he was the reason for all the turmoil.

It was wrong of her not to care for that though. Right now, she only cared for one thing.

She moved slowly to the bedside of the patient. The man was weak, and drifted in between sleep and consciousness. Unohana said that it was expected, as he really pushed his body in order to save Rukia, and Ichimaru's attack almost killed him.

Moonlight broke through the dim room, lighting it up. His bed was by the window, and the light lit up his face. He looked peaceful, and despite his bandages, perfect in the moonlight.

She knelt by his bed, staring into his face. Her soft lips curved up in a smile as she watched the rise and fall of his chest. "They say that you need to spread salt on a wound before it heals. I guess that is what you've done for me, Byakuya-sama. You have helped Rukia see the truth, and yet not make Hisana seem like a bad person. I am so grateful to you, Byakuya-sama. I wish that you could have found happiness. I hope that you _will _still have a chance to find happiness. You deserve it, Byakuya-sama, even if I am not the one to be able to give it too you. I can only wish you happiness."

She reached out. She couldn't help it, and her finger gently brushed Byakuya's cheek, and traced his jaw line. The touch was as gentle as a kitten's breath, but Byakuya stirred slightly. She drew back in shock, but he merely turned his face toward her, and the ghost of a smile seemed to touch his lips.

Hisana smiled. "Sweet dreams…Byakuya-sama. Even after all these years, I have always loved you…"

Her eyelids felt heavy, and she was unaware of her head hitting the soft sheets. She did not stir until a hand touched her should and gently shook her.

She jerked awake, blinking in the unexpected brightness of daylight and Unohana's smiling face. "Did you have a good night's sleep? It must have been uncomfortable on the floor. But then again, most always sleep best beside their beloved."

She felt her face heat up, and fought to keep the blush down. "Forgive me for my rudeness!" she said, standing up and bowing. She swayed slightly from the head rush, and Unohana steadied her. "You should be apologizing to Kuchiki-taichou, but then, if he had known, I do not think he would have minded. But I need you to check up on Hitsugaya-taichou, so if you please…"

"Of course!" Hisana said, giving up her war on her blush and only hoping that it would die down before anyone else saw. She gave one last look at Byakuya. The fleeting glimpse showed that he was stirring slightly. She hurried to leave.

As she stepped out of the room, she heard Unohana speak. "Good morning, Kuchiki-taichou. I'm glad that you are awake. How did _you _sleep last night? "

Hisana wondered if the red would ever leave her face.

Over the next few days, she helped nurse Byakuya back to health, always remaining cautious. At first, he still seemed torn and in pain. But slowly, she watched as he began to heal, and resume his old demeanor.

And so, she watched from afar again. She watched as Soul Society rebuilt themselves, and struggled to regain their power and pride. She watched as other shinigami healed, and trained to grow strong. She watched as the hurt ones struggled to close their wounds, both emotional and physical.

Byakuya seemed to have recovered very well. The revelation to Rukia seemed to have made him shed a massive burden, and for him to become open. Hisana saw his demeanor shift. He was still stoic most of the time, but she caught him smiling once or twice, directly at Rukia. Hisana would smile with him, happy that he was recovering from old wounds.

She was greatly amused when she first noticed the stoic captain actually spending time with other captains. She had seen him drinking tea with Ukitake, or even conversing with Kyouraku (though, she didn't know if it could be called that, as it looked more like Kyouraku annoying him). She was greatly amused when she heard that Byakuya had become more social.

"I don't believe he really ever socialized again after your death," Unohana said. "But now, he seems to have relaxed slightly. I think it was the fact he had finally been able to shed some of the burden of the past."

"I'm glad," Hisana replied. "I hated how I was the one who caused him all those burdens in the first place."

Unohana gave her a look. "You know what is the best way to remove the last of his burdens, don't you? He is still grieving for you."

Hisana closed her eyes. "I know…but…I'm not ready. I am a coward, and I am afraid to face him. I guess I fear that he doesn't love me anymore, and that it would only be another burden to him. I prefer to try and ensure his happiness from afar."

Unohana sighed. "He isn't one to speak of his feelings, but I think you should have more faith in him."

"I don't know…" Hisana said, lowering her eyes. Unohana sighed again. "It is your choice in the end. But please believe me when I say that I think that the only way for both of you to recover from the past."

Hisana never answered her, but the words remained in her mind. It remained as she watched Byakuya get ready to leave for the mission to Hueco Mundo (she was almost relieved, for she had heard that Rukia had gone there earlier, and felt more at ease if Byakuya might be there to protect her). She wondered if she should have told him. There was a chance that they'd never meet again.

When she was informed that the remaining captains would be now stationed in the fake Karakura town, she felt deeply uneasy. This marked, she was sure, the beginning of the final confrontation.

It was a horrible feeling, remaining behind, not knowing what happened. She could sense her fellow shinigami growing restless. For Hisana, there was barely a moment when neither Rukia nor Byakuya was on her mind. She couldn't concentrate at all.

And then, the world was falling apart, and the whole of soul society was shaking. There were whispered rumors that Aizen was doing something and breaking down the barriers between the worlds. She accompanied Ise Nanao on the mission to Rukongai to where the majority of hollows were congregating. There were whispers even as they fought that Aizen had breached the Soul Society's protection, and was fighting within Soul Society at this very moment. All the officers were deeply worried as they felt all the conflicting reiatsu in other parts of Soul Society, but they focused on their task as best they could, their priority being to keep the Rukongai citizens safe. The only thing going on in her mind as she helped her fellows slay hollows was that the shinigami couldn't have lost. Rukia couldn't have fallen. _He _couldn't have been defeated, couldn't be…

And then, it was still. She waited with baited breath along with the others. Waiting to see what had happened, waiting to see the survivors, waiting for someone to tell them that they may return. Her fingers were twisted in worry. She could feel the tension, thick enough to slice through with a knife, settling among the shinigami. They waited in silence, and she could feel each just about to burst with anxiety. Any moment now, someone would appear, and they would either soothe them, or condemn them.

And then, suddenly, a shinigami appeared, telling them they should return immediately. They rushed back, Hisana heading straight for her division. Yet before she had made much progress, she felt fast approaching reiatsu directly behind her, and from the speed of its approach, she knew that it was best to get out of the way. She threw herself to the side, and saw Ukitake rush by her, carrying someone in his arms. She felt her heart clench slightly at the sight of the wounded shinigami in his arms. Ukitake was also quite disheveled. She felt her worry spike.

It was eased ever so slightly a moment later, however, when Unohana and Byakuya appeared, following Ukitake closely. Byakuya was bleeding from several places, and his haori was missing, the black, exposed shihakushou stained dark with blood. But over all, he looked whole, and she let out a small breath of relief. She teetered on the edge of following the captains, before turning and going through the way they came, to help the other shinigami.

She knew she'd never forget the events that day. The battlefield, littered with bodies and the whole town ravaged to nothing but rubble. Soul Society was damaged greatly as well, with many dead here as well, and buildings also reduced to dust. But there were no signs of the Arrancars left, and as she watched Rukia look up into the sky and laugh lightheartedly with her friends that had survived, Hisana felt her tense face muscles relax, and she smiled.

The war was over.

And it was a time of peace and recovery. The months that followed rushed about in a blur. Hisana was very busy, tending to the wounded, and helping rebuild Soul Society. Slowly, as the place recovered from Aizen's attack, she began to feel that at last, she can settle happily and peacefully.

That is, until Unohana gave her to proposal of transferring to the Sixth Division as a fifth seat. She knew that the woman felt it high time that her secret was revealed. Her words of months ago came back to Hisana as she faced the woman, their eyes meeting. She could sense Unohana asking a question, demanding whether she agreed yet that it was the best course of action.

Hisana had looked away. She didn't know what to do. A part of her longed for it. She longed for Byakuya to know that she was there, and know of how grateful she was to him. She longed for him to know how much she still loved him.

And yet she was afraid. She was afraid that he'd be upset by her return, and feel burdened. She had a deep fear within her that he no longer cared for her, that he would push her away, and blame her for all his troubles. The thought haunted her for many nights.

But as each day passed, the desire, and burning need, for him to know increased. It began to take over all her thoughts. She knew that if he knew, it was basically guaranteed that Rukia would find out too, but the thought of being able to be near him, to speak to him as Hisana, not a mere officer of the fourth, took over her being.

She had longed for his nearness, for his voice, for his eyes upon her. It had been so long…She wasn't even aware she had these desires. But Unohana's suggestion had taken hold of her. Try as she may, she couldn't deny that every fiber of her being wanted this.

And so, on this day, just when the first plum blossoms were about to bloom, she made her move. It was time to pick things up from when she last spoke to him as Hisana.

_These last five years that I have spent with you…have been like a beautiful dream…

* * *

_

"Byakuya-sama…"

She saw him freeze. Her own breath caught in her throat. This was the first time that she'd called out so clearly, and with the same voice she had used with him when she was last alive. "Byakuya-sama…" she called again, caressing the word. How good it felt upon her tongue. She had wanted to call out for so long.

He seemed to have frozen. His hands clenched at his sides. Hisana frowned for a moment, wondering if it was too much for him, and decided to backtrack a little.

"Please, Byakuya-sama, allow a new officer introduce herself…" her voice was still much too intimate. She needed to drop the old way of address. At least, until after he realizes that she was real.

Slowly, the stoic man before her revolved on the spot. His eyes locked immediately with Hisana's, and Hisana felt a thrill rush through her as the eyes she knew so well looked directly at her for the first time in years. For a moment, she felt lost to their grey depths. She saw his widen in astonishment, and for a moment, his face paled. His usually so well controlled expression displayed only shock and disbelief.

She gathered herself. Now was not the time to be getting lost in her own world. "Forgive me for intruding, Kuchiki-taichou. I am Unohana-taichou's former tenth seat, and was just today transferred to you division to fill the spot of fifth seat," she spoke again, though reverting to a more polite, businesslike manner.

She knew that he was already stunned, but she could not hold back the words that would surely add to his shock. "My name is Kuchiki Hisana."

She was surprised that the name came to her so easily. She hadn't ever uttered that name since being reincarnated. Only in her mind did she do so. It was a relief to finally be able to use it.

Byakuya's face was still a shocked mask. "Hisana…are you really…_Hisana_?" he asked, his voice strained, and barely audible.

Hisana smiled. She could understand his disbelief. She knew that if she were in his position, she wouldn't be quite as calm. "Yes, it's me, Byakuya-sama. It is Hisana standing in front of you. The same Hisana that you so kindly took in and took as your wife. The same Hisana that burdened you, and was made so happy by you. The same Hisana that died from sickness 50 years ago, before the first plum blossoms bloomed…"

He was clearly still in disbelief. "It can't be…Hisana is dead…Are you…are you really…real?"

Hisana wanted to laugh. Of course she was. Her heart was beating, and she could feel her cheeks flushed with warm life. To prove it, she reached out and caught his hand. A jolt went through her as she felt the familiar large strong fingers, and she brought them to her own face until he could feel her warmth. "Yes, Byakuya-sama. I am real. This is not an illusion."

She watched, smiling broadly as his mouth opened in stunned disbelief. It was almost as if he feared to believe. Finally, he whispered, "Hisana…how…"

Sensing that she should probably relieve him of his confusion. "I owe you an explanation," she began, but stopped. She bowed her head slightly, thinking, hesitating to tell her story, fearing his reaction. But then, he was her captain now. Even if it displeased him, she is obliged to tell him, so that she may clear up his confusion and he will be able to work with her.

"50 years ago, I became sick suddenly and died as your wife," she began. She felt a twinge of sadness tug at her heart, but continued on without hesitation. "I was sent to the human world, living as a simple girl. Yet, it seems as if my sins here were not yet forgiven. I was born sick and weak. When I was only twenty, I became deathly ill, and died once again."

She lifted her head slightly and saw Byakuya narrow his eyes. He looked as if he were upset that she had died again, and felt touched. She gave him a small smile.

"It wasn't that bad, dying again. I felt as if it was an end for my pain. I ended up, strangely enough, back in Inuzuri. This time, though, I was strong. It seemed that fate and deemed me punished enough, and was giving me a chance to start over again. Yet, there was a glitch. Being there, for some reason, I started remembering things…things that I didn't understand. I remembered Byakuya-sama, and Rukia, yet the names were a mystery for me."

And if came back to her, those first months of confusion, wondering again and again what the significance of those names were. As she spoke, she felt as if she were reliving her past again, floating on through all her memories.

"I had been there a few years when one day, I met a couple of shinigami," her browed furrowed slightly. "They told me that I resembled a "Kuchiki Rukia" and that I had reiatsu. Somehow, seeing them, and hearing the name "Kuchiki" triggered me to remember more things. They suggested that I attend the shinigami academy. I accepted.

"My time at the academy was enjoyable, though I still kept getting strange flashes of memory. I didn't know my last name, even though I thought it might be Kuchiki, so they just labeled me by "Inuzuri". It was at the academy that I first laid eyes on Byakuya-sama again."

She looked up, remembering that first time that she had seen him again. Though it was only from a distance, she still felt awed by his presence. Byakuya, however, looked confused. Hisana cocked her head. "Perhaps Byakuya-sama does not remember. You came to visit the academy one day, though it was to see the headmaster. Hisana saw Byakuya-sama…and remembered more things…"

Byakuya nodded, but a troubled look had come over his face. He did not say anything, however, and Hisana continued.

"By the time I graduated, I had a general idea of my past life, and remembered everything that was important, except for the details. I applied to the fourth division, so as to make sure Byakuya-sama wouldn't notice me. However, Unohana-taichou recognized me. She found out that I somehow knew my past, and has been helping me keep my cover. Yamamoto-soutaichou also knew, naturally. I stayed hidden in fourth division for the last twenty years. Just recently, I managed to achieve shikai, and was accepted as tenth seat, because Unohana-taichou had no higher positions to offer."

Byakuya suddenly drew back from her, a look of complete utter horror dawning upon his face. Hisana was confused for a moment, and hurt by his sudden actions. What had she said that offended him so? She thought for a moment, and then realized. Byakuya must have recognized the fact that if she had been around for the last twenty years, she must have also been present for Rukia's execution.

The pain of that time came back to her again, but she fought to control her feelings. Pushing down the bile that seemed to have rose to her throat, she continued, as if unaware of Byakuya's sudden realization.

"I wanted to watch over my sister from afar this time. I was so worried when she disappeared in the human world, and relieved that Byakuya-sama had brought her back. Yet after…she was sentenced to be executed."

She didn't look at him as she spoke. She was afraid that if she looked into his eyes, she'd become overwhelmed, and be unable to finish her story. Her throat felt constricted as she spoke, and her pain all came rushing back at her. She forced herself to continue speaking, however, to keep telling the tale.

"I was so torn. I was only a tenth seat. I could do nothing to stop the execution! My sister, my only sister, whom I abandoned once, was going to be executed right before me, and I wasn't doing anything about it. It felt like abandoning her again. I hoped that Byakuya-sama would say something to stop it…but he didn't. In fact, he was with the law, and would fight anyone who disobeyed it."

Her voice was soft. She couldn't help but let a little of the disappointment and anguish she had felt because of Byakuya's actions color her words. It was simply too much to try and hide it. Fighting to compose her face this time, she assumed an expression not unlike the one Byakuya always wore, completely blank and emotionless. It helped her, and she looked up into his face, unable to stand the feeling of not knowing what his expression was. His face was contorted slightly in pain, and his eyes begging her to stop. But she couldn't stop. If she stopped, he'd never know the truth. If she stopped, she might never have to courage to start again.

"And then the ryoka invasion threw us all into turmoil. All the while Rukia's execution date kept moving up. Not long after, a captain was "killed". "I think I nearly went insane in that time. There was so much confusion, and people were in danger all the time. I feared that the people I loved would get hurt.

"And then, it was the day of the execution. I had not come out of my room the whole day. I couldn't bear to even get out of bed. I was lost, unable to do anything. Yet suddenly, there was a huge explosion of reiatsu, and I learnt from some shinigami that Byakuya-sama was battling the ryoka on Soukyoku hill. The ryoka that was here, it was rumored, to save Rukia. I was afraid as I watched your battle from afar. I began to run toward the Soukyoku, and saw the end of your battle. I knew you were safe, but I still felt a strange fear."

She paused again, collecting her thoughts. She remembered the relief she had felt at seeing Byakuya, alive and whole. But then she thought of what happened next.

"The battle was over before I made it. I felt Byakuya-sama's reiatsu, and knew that he'd survived. Kurosaki Ichigo had survived as well. Yet, there was something strange going on still. I remember seeing Hitsugaya-taichou chasing after Kira-fukutaichou along with his own lieutenant when he suddenly turned and went the other way. Matsumoto-fukutaichou stayed and battled Kira-fukutaichou. She won with her shikai, yet just after, she suddenly looked horrified. Kira-fukutaichou also had the same expression, and Matsumoto-fukutaichou began to shunpo toward the Soukyoku. I decided to follow then, and when I arrived, I found Aizen, Tousen, and Ichimaru, Kurosaki-Ichigo nearly severed in half, Abarai-fukutaichou severely wounded, the rest of the Ryoka, most of the captains, and Rukia, covered in blood, yet it wasn't her own. And she was standing over Byakuya-sama, with a horrified light in her eyes. I was so shocked. Byakuya-sama looked wounded so badly. I'd never seen him so utterly defeated before. I was so shocked that I didn't even register the oddness of Aizen, who should have been dead, being there.

"I learnt from the words said that Aizen was a traitor, and later learnt that it was he who was behind Rukia's execution. Byakuya-sama was wounded trying to save Rukia. And then, as I tended to Byakuya-sama, I heard him tell Rukia the story…our story…"

She felt Byakuya step back even further. Once again, she considered stopping. She couldn't bear the way he was staring at her in horror and treating her with fear. "I…did not see you…" he forced out in a strangled voice.

"I had grown my hair and kept my head lowered. No one recognized me," she explained blandly. Her voice caught in her throat, and she could feel it growing quieter with every word, as if every word was slowly killing it. "It had hurt. Byakuya-sama recounting the tale…the tale I had asked not to be told…I wondered why you would betray me that way. I had thought Byakuya-sama cared for me enough to keep his promise, or at least his honor would hold him to it."

Hisana could barely form the words. Her voice had utterly died by this point, and all she could manage was a whisper. But still, Byakuya heard her. "Hisana…I…"

She couldn't control herself. She couldn't, _wouldn't _let Byakuya utter the apology she knew was upon his lips. No, she didn't deserve to be apologized to, not after what Byakuya had done for her. She reached out, and placed a finger upon his lips, silencing him. She felt a jolt of electricity at the contact, and her heart started beating extremely fast.

"I realized after…that Byakuya-sama _had _cared for me." Hisana raised her head, and tears welled up in her big, blue-violet eyes and a smile broke upon her face. "Byakuya-sama took me in and made me his wife. Byakuya-sama was with me to my last moment, and even vowed to fulfill my last request. Byakuya-sama had been in so much pain because of my request, and he's tried to keep it for the last fifty years. Yet he had also made another vow, to his parents. He had been in pain, trying to balance my request with his other vow. And in the end, he had protected my sister with his own body. He only told Rukia the story, to explain himself, and at the same time, to set right the mistake I had made. Byakuya-sama had fixed my sins. He has found Rukia, he has protected her, and he has fixed my grave mistake, and after all these years, still remembers me. I am so sorry for all the burdens I've caused. I am forever indebted to you, Byakuya-sama," the young woman bowed fully to Byakuya, a gesture of eternal gratitude.

Yet Byakuya did not looked appeased. If anything, he looked even more tortured than he'd been seconds ago. "Hisana…no…_I'm _sorry. I broke my promise. I tried to do everything I could, and yet…I had made many mistakes. I should be the one who is bowing to you, and begging for forgiveness. Even now, the guilt of that incident makes me want to kill myself. I had failed. Hisana, I..." Byakuya dropped to one knee in shame, his head bowed in penitence. "I can never atone for my sins."

Hisana's eyes widened in horror at his actions. Her body screamed in rejection at it. Without hesitation, she dropped down beside the poor man, and tears spilled down her cheeks. Hesitantly, she reached out, and tilted his head to face her. She was surprised at her boldness, but pushed that surprise down. She had more important things to deal with.

"No… no, Byakuya-sama. _Never _bow to me. Never. I do not blame you one bit. I understand everything. Just the fact that Byakuya-sama feels remorseful is more than enough to make up for everything. All this time…you have been trying to make my dreams come true, and succeeded!"

Byakuya shook his head. "That is not nearly enough. I can never atone for my mistakes…don't humor me, Hisana. Don't pretend you are not angry with me."

Hisana bit her lip. "It's true that I was upset at first. But after hearing your words on the Soukyoku, how can I possibly blame you? You have kept my promise in mind all these years, and had tried to fulfill it to the best of your ability. You had saved Rukia from death, and have protected her ever since. That is more than I can ever ask for. I can never repay your kindness. Every day after that incident, I helped tend Byakuya-sama back to health, and watched from afar to see that he is okay. I have seen you smile again recently, and it has made me so happy to know that you are happy, because it was I who took away your smile. Please do not think it too bold of me, but…all these years…I've never stopped caring. Perhaps that is the reason that I cannot blame you, because I have never stopped loving you."

She blushed as she said that, wondering if she'd said too much. She berated herself for not being able to control her words and let them slip. Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise. "You've never…stopped…?"

Hisana sighed again. She decided that since the damage was already done, she might as well tell him everything. She would deal with the pain later.

"Byakuya-sama's name was he first one that I remembered. I have always cared. I could never hate you, because of all the kindness you have shown me, and all the love you have given me. I have always loved you, Byakuya-sama. I can never repay you for your kindness and love, and could only wish you to be happy. Because I love Byakuya-sama, I hoped that you could find someone to love…even if that someone was not me. I just wanted you to be happy."

Byakuya frowned at her words. "You thought that I might love someone else after you died? You thought I would just take another wife? Did I seem like that kind of a man?"

"If it made Byakuya-sama happy," Hisana replied, not meeting his eyes. The words were sharp in her throat and a thorn in her heart, but she forced herself to say them. "I had everything I asked for of Byakuya-sama. What more dare I ask? I wanted Byakuya-sama to fall in love and marry someone else who can make him happy, but Byakuya-sama had always been a proud and honorable man, and-"

"No. It is not for my pride and honor that I didn't remarry," Byakuya suddenly said. Hisana was confused. Did he just say what she thought he said? Against her will, the smallest bit of hope began to rise within her, especially as Byakuya placed a hand against her cheek. Her heart sped again at the contact. "Did you think that for one moment, even after your death, that I would stop loving you? Hisana, you are my first, and only love, no matter what burdens and pain that you may cause. I will always love you."

Tears gathered again in Hisana's beautiful eyes and flowed down her cheeks, and she placed a hand over his larger ones. She could not believe her ears. She must be dreaming, and yet, she could feel Byakuya's warm hand against her skin, pointing out that this wasn't a dream. "I…I had hoped that Byakuya-sama still cared…but I didn't bring myself to believe it. I wasn't ready to face the pain if he didn't love me anymore…but all this time, I couldn't help wishing, hoping that Byakuya-sama still loved me…"

"You needn't have doubted me," Byakuya said, and reached out and pulled her body closer to him. "I told you once that I will always love only you, and it will never change."

Hisana was sure that her heart was about to break through her chest with the way it was pounding. She felt blood rush to her cheeks and a storm of emotions envelope her being. She felt herself melt in Byakuya's strong, warm embrace right now. It was too good to be real. Happiness was beginning to course through her. And yet, it was his words that brought her the most joy of all.

"Byakuya-sama…I…I can't tell you how much that means to me. The fact that Byakuya-sama still loves me, that by itself makes up for any mistake of the past," she spoke into his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he locked her into his firm embrace. She buried her face into his soft scarf, breathing in his scent. "Thank you. You have made me…the happiest person in the world. Thank you…"

Her thanks was cut off as she suddenly found herself silenced by soft lips that pressed against hers. Her heart sped up and pounded, and she felt heat shoot through her veins. She felt light, and almost as if her body had evaporated, and she was only a supernova of intense emotion. It was a feeling that she hadn't felt for over fifty years.

Once again, she did not see the first flowers blooming. She was too lost in the explosion of emotion and colors induced by the kiss. They were much more beautiful than the blossoms could hope to be. Besides, there would be many years after to see them bloom. Many years to watch them bloom, _together _with her beloved_._

It had been fifty years; fifty years of sorrow, pain, and only fleeting glimpses.

It had been fifty years, and finally, two hearts were reunited.

* * *

I know I sort of rushed the part where Aizen was leaving, and the war, but I didn't think details on those parts were really vital for this story. I would go way overboard with the word count, as I'm so infamous for doing among my friends. of course, I think that I still went overboard.

I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update. I was too busy to write anything for the last months. The story is based of Chapter 11 of my other story, "After the End" which focuses on my version of the end of the war, and therefore, some scenes might differ from what happened in the manga. I hope that it's fine.

This story is FINISHED! Thank you for all who revied and supported me through this. I'm so proud to say that I have completed my first ever Byakuhisa story! If you'd be so kind, please leave a kind review to tell me if you liked it.


End file.
